


run

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [41]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Being Chased, Drabble, F/M, Guns, Horror, Wordcount: 100-500, evil aliens, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: They had to get out, before the thing got them.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	run

They ran as fast as they could, step after step, the sound of their boots hitting the metal floor over and over turned into a regular rhythm mixed together with their heavy breathing as they ran for their lives. All of the sounds went to the back of their heads, not important. The hair on their bodies were on edge, and the only sound either Callum or Rayla was looking for was the footsteps of the creature.

Because of course an alien would break into the space station, and of course the first confirmed human contact with extraterrestrial life would end up being hostile, having plucked off the staff members one after one.

It was easy to hear when the creature was coming, its footsteps sounding like loud thumps of wet meat hitting the floor, mixed with a disgusting rotten “splash” sound similar to jumping into a pool or stray drips of water hitting the kitchen sink.

It was disgusting, and the meatish creature seemed to be out for their blood.

They rounded a corner, and both could hear that the thing was coming closer, even if it looked extremely sluggish and should be as slow as an elephant to a human standard, this thing proved time and time again that it wasn’t a human, and it was fast.

Rayla took her gun from her belt, making sure it was loaded, prepared to shoot if needed. So, she let Callum take the lead as he navigated them to the escape pods, after all, he wasn’t educated on how to use a firearm and their chance of defending themselves would go up if it was Rayla doing the thing, being able to hit the target.

  
“We’re almost there Rayla, just a bit more.”

She took a deep breath, biting her lips as her heart kept beating faster and faster, a constant reminder about just how messed up this situation was. They needed to get out,  _ now _ . After all, she had no plan to end up dying and becoming an alien’s meal.

After running for what felt like an eternity, they reached the right room. Rayla quickly locked the metal door to the emergency unit, while Callum began to throw several bags of provisions and water bottles into one of the many escape pods, everyone left, proof that they were the only survivors. And after that, he quickly began to write in coordinates.

As they felt that they were almost safe, they heard the thumping, and extremely violent hits against the door. It would hold for a minute, if they were lucky.

They jumped into the escape pod, and before they closed it shut, Rayla fired three shots at the door just to startle the thing, even if only for a second.

Then pressed the button, and they were off, seeing the station slowly turning into a little speck while their adrenaline was still high. They hoped the monster would never get off the station.


End file.
